Nostalgia
by Empress Satori
Summary: Kyou and Shigure look back and remember the day that started it all for them: the beginning of the rest of their lives together. BL. Some violence. ShigureKyou. R&R Please.


Warnings: mild violence, affection and kissing scenes involving two men (do not read if this offends you)  
Summary: Kyou and Shigure remember the day that started it all for them.  
"text" talking  
'text' thinking  
_**text **_speaking in cursed forms  
**text**, **TEXT, ****TEXT** varying degrees of emphasis  
Everything in italics is the flashback.

**Nostalgia**

Kyou laughs quietly to himself as his lover quietly sneaks up behind him and brings him into his gentle embrace.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your latest manuscript?"

"Maybe," Shigure says with a grin as he leans down an kisses Kyou's cheek quickly, "I'm just taking a quick break!"

"That's what you always say. Your editor might actually have a nervous breakdown this time if you don't turn it in soon."

"Ahhh, Mit-chan can handle it, she always does! Now what were you laughing about?"

"It's nothing, really… just remembering when Kisa-chan came over two days ago… did you know she asked me how I fell in love with you? I was just laughing because I remembered how flustered she got after asking; I'm sure my jaw must've hit the floor… I really wasn't expecting that question after all."

"Really now? And exactly how did you fall in love with me?"

Kyou quickly shoves Shigure onto the bed and yelps when Shigure grabs him last minute and takes him down with him. Kyou uncurls himself from the tangle of limbs they formed and gets comfortable next to the inu, laying his head on his older lover's chest.

"You should know better than anyone… I knew I had fallen for you the day you saved my life…"

* * *

_"Shigure-san, I'm getting worried… Kyou hasn't come back from the store and it's getting late… it's also raining and he doesn't have an umbrella! He must be feeling the effects of the curse even worse!" The worried voice of Honda Tohru states from the kitchen. _

"I'm sure the baka neko is just taking his good old time getting back, Honda-san." Yuki said from his position on the couch reading a novel. "Don't worry too much about him."

But Shigure couldn't shake the bad feeling he had that was steadily getting worse as the minutes ticked by until he stood up and made his way to Tohru with a smile on his face so he wouldn't worry her even more. 'Something's not right... he's in trouble...'

"I'll go look for him Tohru-chan!"

"Ah, arigato Shigure-san! Don't forget to take an umbrella!" she tells him as she walks him to the door. As soon as he opens it, he prepares to step outside when he hears the sound of dogs barking and growling nearby in the woods. They are howling in utter bloodlust, hunting something, but it's **what**_ they are hunting that chills him to the bone. _

**CAT**

"Actually Tohru-chan… how about a hug!"

"EH?!" And before Tohru could blink, Shigure had already embraced her and raced out the front door into the rainy night, praying this cat is not their cat… _**HIS**__ cat. But the bad vibe from earlier refuses to leave him be and it's then he knows that Kyou's in danger. _

He only hopes he's not too late as he runs faster and faster through bushes and past trees, following the sounds of the dogs.

When he finally reaches them he sees a small pack of three strays crowded around the base of a tree, trying to get at a cat barely hanging onto its lowest branch.. Then he looks up at the cat…

It's Kyou. The dogs had followed him all the way home because they had smelled the cat in him… and just as he had made it onto Shigure's property soaked to the bone from the rain and utterly exhausted , he transformed… and immediately began to run for his life as the frenzied dogs began to give chase.

He was so dirty from having to trek through the mud and already badly cut and bruised from scrambling through the bushes and roots . It was also obvious from the severity of the wounds that at one point, at least one of the dogs had gotten him, but somehow he managed to escape and find a way to barely pull himself up onto this current branch. But the branch was already bending from his weight…

Shigure was brought out of shock with a yowl of pain from Kyou. One of the strays had managed to clench onto his tail and brought him down to the earth, branch and all. The three went in for the kill.

Shigure lunged.

Thankfully, he managed to at least turn their attention from Kyou to himself and a fight began, three against one. Fangs and claws at the ready, Shigure tore at the dogs mercilessly with a rush of adrenaline fueled by rage over what the strays had done, pure fear for Kyou's life, and the need to protect the boy that had become so precious to him. After a battle that only lasted a few minutes, but a lifetime to Shigure, he managed to break through and crouch over a weak Kyou protectively, he would NOT let them get to this cat.

Shigure snarled dangerously low, his body still tense and ready to strike should any of the three not understand the message behind the possessive growl.

**MINE!**

The dogs took the hint and ran off, tails between their legs and badly injured.

Shigure was also hurt, but he dished way more than he took. His agility combined with the adrenaline pumping in his veins allowed him to fight more efficiently and thus emerge the victor.

The rain began to lighten as Shigure-coming off the rush-tiredly nudged a thoroughly injured Kyou with his nose.

_**Kyou?**_

_**Shi… gure?**__ The boy was exhausted from his ordeal and could barely even talk let alone stand on his own four paws, one of which appeared to be twisted.___

Come on now… let's get you on home… I'll call Hatori to come and treat your wounds...and don't you worry, I'm right here...

And as gentle as can be, Shigure picked Kyou up by the scruff of his neck, minding each of his wounds, and carried him in the direction the house.

When they both changed back halfway there, Shigure paused to readjust the now unconscious Kyou bridal style and carried him like a mother would their child… or a lover would their beloved. With all the care in the world.

They made it home to witness a panicked Tohru go call Hatori and a shocked Yuki help get them situated upstairs. And though Hatori came and treated their wounds (Shigure's minor and Kyou's major) as soon as possible, it was Shigure who bathed them and dressed them.

It was Shigure who stayed by Kyou's side until he awoke two days later.

And when asked by Kyou after the bruises had long since faded, the sprains had healed and the cuts had disappeared-how did he know that the cat was in trouble?

"I felt it… in my heart…"

And why did he, of all people, come to Kyou's rescue?

"I wanted to… I had to…because…"

* * *

"Because I love you koi… that's why I did it… and I don't regret it." 

"So you don't regret getting this because of me?" Kyou asks as he lightly traces the thin scar on the back of Shigure's shoulder-the one physical reminder of that night that remained on his body, Kyou had one as well on his lower back near his spine.

("You were lucky," Hatori had told Kyou when he was coherent enough to hear about his injuries, "they missed your spinal chord when they clawed you, so all you'll have is a scar… and not a wheelchair." Shigure was just grateful: that gave him a reason not to go and hunt those strays down… cuz he's still a dog person... figuratively and literally, y'know?)

"No, I don't regret it… in fact, I'm proud of it. I got it protecting the one I love so I'm proud to have this scar and any more I may get taking care of you." And he doesn't regret it; not when he gets to wake up to this beautiful treasure by his side every morning… no, he doesn't regret it at all.

"Che, baka inu. Stop saying corny things like that!" Kyou still couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Shigure props himself up on his arm and leans over Kyou with a smirk. "But you love it when I'm corny!"

Kyou lifts himself up a little ways and pecks Shigure on the lips. "Yea I do… thank you… "

'for loving me…'

Shigure's face softens at the unspoken ending that clearly shows in his Kyou's eyes. "You're welcome… I love you." He says as he rubs noses gently with the love of his life beneath him.

"I love you too…" is uttered in reply, right before the inu seals their lips together.

And as the kiss gets more passionate and heated, Shigure thinks in a passing moment that Mit-chan can wait another day for his manuscript.

Right now, he's got some more important business to take care of… and Kyou isn't complaining one bit.

_OWARI_

A/N: IT'S FINISHED!!  
Ah! It took me forever to come up with this concept! And I mean forever! I did this for a fic swap on LJ, and just let me say... DAMNIT, THIS FIC WAS HARD AS HELL TO START OFF!! It was rather difficult to think of something, even though I had free reign because the requester didn't give any specifics. However, once I picked this plot and started writing, it began to flow beautifully. I'm rather proud of it.

Forgive the OOCness but hey, they're in love. What can you do? Hope you all like it! Feedback, please! Also constructive criticism is appreciated.

And to all who have read my previous fics- 'Kyou's Suffering' and 'Kiseki no Otoko'- I'm taking a little break. Do NOT worry! I will write 'KnO' again, I just need a little more time... and as for 'KS', I just need some inspiration to get cracking on that next chapter. I will finish that fic! Eventually! So be on the look out for those updates!

Also, my grandmother whom I loved and adored recently passed away and it hit me extremely hard... so I'm also taking this break to pull myself back together. These recently posted two fics were written before her death, so I'm taking some time out to post them onto this site. I don't know when I'll get back to writing... but I will. So please don't abandon me.


End file.
